Goodbye
by EllaHyuna
Summary: Ally se va a vivir a Italia... NO DIGO NADA MAS!
1. Los personajes!

Mi fic sobre Austin y Ally

D: Dez

T: Trish

DL: Dallas

A: Austin

Al: Ally


	2. Como paso?

Ally iba a cantar una canción eso le servia para que pudiera controlar la trizteza

Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye my love I can't hide, can't hide, can't hide what has come  
I have to go, I have to go, I have to go and leave you alone But always know, always know, always know that I love you so, I love you so, I love you so  
Goodbye brown eyes, goodbye for now Goodbye sunshine, take care of yourself I have to go, I have to go, I have to go and leave you alone  
But always know, always know, always know that I love you so, I love you so, I love you so  
La-lullaby, distract me with your eyes, la-lullaby  
La-lullaby, help me sleep tonight La-lullaby, la-lullaby, la-lullaby  
I have to go, goodbye, I have to go, goodbye, I have to go, goodbye,  
and leave you alone But always know, goodbye, always know, brown eyes, always know, goodbye, that I love you so, I love you so Goodbye, lullaby, I love you so, goodbye I love you so, goodbye, brown eyes I love you so, goodbye, I love you so.. I love you so  
Goodbye brown eyes Goodbye my love...

Ally no se sentía nada bien había algo que...que hacia que un sentir infeliz el problema...Austin tenía miedo de soltarlo preferia que nunca más la viera pero...era demasiado triste

AL: uff ahi viene Austin - pronunciar su nombre le hacía cosquillas en el estomago - es el momento

A: Hola Ally como vas...porque estas llorando. - dijo Austin serio

AL: Yo...llorar - dijo mientras se tocacaba cerca del ojo era verdad estaba llorando - A sí...esta es la cuestion me voy a Italia a vivir ya que mi madre me lo exige y no puedo hacer nada

A:...

AL: Austin?

A:..

AL: Estas...estas bien?

A:...

AL: Austin respondeme

A:...- y cayó al suelo desmayado

AL: AUSTIN! NO! TU NO! - Dijo llorando histericamente - Llamare...llamare a la ambulancia sera sera lo mejor

DESPUES DE LLAMAR A LA AMBULANCIA Y LLEVARLE AL HOSPITAL...

* * *

Austin había entrando en coma en eso Austin tenia una clase de sueño era el y Ally, Austin corria hacia Ally pero no se acercaba no podía llegar hacía ella...

AL: Ojala esto no hubiera pasado, ojala tus labios hablaran - poco a poco se fue acercando al el hasta besarle ojala el lo sintiera.

En ese instante Austin en su clase de _''sueño'' se acerco a Ally hasta conseguir darle un beso._

_Ally separo sus labios de los de el y Austin consiguio despertar..._

* * *

**Que pasara en el proximo chapter muy pronto lo descubriremos!**


	3. No es lo que parece

A: Pero...que paso? me lo puedes explicar?

AL: Veras, te desmayaste mientras te dije que me iba a Italia a vivir entraste en una especie de ''_coma''_ muy rapida...

A: Umm...valla por eso aquel sueño tan extraño _''Con que era eso ese sueño era lo que la quiero y la necesito NO PUEDE IRSE'' _

AL: Que sueño raro?

A: Nada nada dejalo...

AL: Te voy a ayudar a volver a tu casa...

A: Gracias pero yo puedo solo...

AL: No...eres unico chico que ha hecho que me enamo...que ha hecho que me a ayudado en momentos muy extraños..

Austin había oido lo anterior _'' que me enamore eso es lo que querrias haber dicho quizas...'' pensó bastante en esa frase._

**DESPUES DE IRSE DEL HOSPITAL**

Ringg!...Ring!

Al: Si?

DL: _Hola Ally me entere de que te vas es una pena...me caias muy bien - dijo Dallas con pena_

AL: Es lo que hay bueno amor me llamas luego si?

DL: _Amor?...A si! esa expresión hay soy mas tonto bueno no quiero hacerte perder tiempo a si que adiós _

Dallas ya había cortado el telefono...

Ally fue a ver a Trish

AL: Trish como vas? - dijo mientras no paraba de mirar a un chico de ojos azules y pelo rubio era un poco parecido a Austin

T: Valla que bien e estado estos dias he oido que te vas bueno que pena voy a coger unas galletas y un tarro de pepinillos

AL: Gracias

?: Hola - dijo alegre - soy Ken

AL: Hola Ken

De pronto Ally cayó encima de Ken dandose un beso en la boca Austin estaba en la puerta había llegado hace 60 segundos

Austin salió corriendo

T: Austin porque te vas?

Pero Aust¡n no respondio y se fue.

AL: Lo siento Ken...

K: No pasa nada Ally

* * *

**QUE PASARA? AUSTIN DESAPARECERA MUY PRONTO!**


	4. Me he cagao!

**HOLA HOY ESTOY QUE NO VEAIS! PERO SEGUIRE mi FIC!**

Ally: Austin no me ha llamado aún y ya son la 10 de la noche!

Alguien le puso la mano en el hombro a Ally y esta empezo a girar la cabeza nerviosa

Rocky: PRIMA ALLY

Ally: PRIMA ROCKY

Rocky: VAMOS A HACER UNA FIESTA DE PIJAMAS!

Ally: Um Ok

DESPUES DE LLAMAR A SUS AMIGOS Y AL PIZZERO Y ESO...Xd

Ally habia colocado un mantel en el salón puso un cuenco extragrande donde habían fideos con tomate y al lado una bandeja enorme con pizza puso 6 platos porque eran ella Rocky, Trish, Dez, Austin y Ken despues puso los vasos refrescos y cogió una pelicula de terror no sabía porque pero se le había pegado la costumbre de ver pelis de terror esta se llamaba ''EL GRITO'' despues de ponerse su pijama quedo con Rocky a poner mantas en los sillones aquellos sillones eran para ricos daban masajes osea hacían de todo

Cuando llegaron los demás...

Austin: Ken puedes venir conmigo un momento

Dez: Austin...yo tambien voy

Austin: HE DICHO KEN

Dez: Vale

Ken: Claro ire..

Despues de ir a un lugar privado

Austin: Mira Ken o Len...com te llames mira Ally es solo MIA!

Ken: Ok pero a mi no me gusta Ally me gusta Rocky...

Austin: Oh...lo siento

Cuando volvieron

Ally: Ya llegaron! que bien bueno voy a repartir la pizza y los spaggettis

Cada uno tenia 6 porciones de pizza y una de spaggettis

Dez estaba en el sillon con Trish Rocky con Ken y Ally con Austin. Eran 3 sillones asi que en uno estaba cada una de las parejas ( que dije antes ) Ally puso la peli y todas la chicas estaban cagadas pero al lado tenian a un chico.

El sillón donde estaba Rocky y Ken estaba pegado encima del de Austin y Ally...

A la mañana siguiente...

Todos abrieron la boca le volvieron a tapar y se largaron como si nada al cuarto de Ally

Rocky: No pude dormir

Ken: No me puedo creer que peli tan tan escalofriante!

Austin: Um...ya me diras tu a mi

Ally: Oh...lo siento pero sois unos miedicas!

Trish y Dez llegaron se podia notar a Trish asustada y Dez haciendo sonidos de la pelicula

Austin: Que como has pasado la noche he Dez...- dijo fingiendo no estar asustado

Dez: Puff terrorifica

Trish: Chicas venid

En el baño Trish empezo a vomitar

Trish: OH no! vomito de la peli!

Ally: Tu no vomitas nunca...

Rocky: Esto tiene mala pinta

* * *

** MUY PRONTO!**


	5. Un dia es un dia

Ally: Tampoco es para tanto

Trish: Tienes razón...

Rocky: Pero capaz!...que sueña con que la matan - Dijo Rocky

Ally: No la asustes! pobrecilla

Rocky: Dejesmolo todo de lado y ya se vera...lo que quiero es desayunar el pastel que hizo Ally

Trish: Es verdad dijiste que comeriamos rico postre de ALLY!

Ally: Bueno con lo mala coninera que soy...

Cuando bajaron estaban los chicos desesperados por Ally, pero a las chicas les inrigo algo...de que hablarian?.

Ally le dio una porción de pastel a cada uno el primero en probar fue Austin se quedo alucinando

Austin: ES TAN BUENO ESTE POSTRE COMO LO BUENA QUE ESTA ALLY! - Dijo con alegria pero todos le miraron con una cara extrañada - perdon no fui yo fue el postre esque me sube la alegría y...

Trish: Prosigamos y hagamos que esto no ha pasado...- Dijo Trish y detrás de ella todos asintierón

Después de comer el postre de Ally.

Austin: Um..chicos que tal si decoramos el Sonic Boom ya es casi navidad y no vedría mal la verdad

Ally: Claro pero el almacen de arriba es muy siniestro - seguidamente Rocky y Trish asintierón como un rayo

Dez: Pues, lo menos que podria pasar es quedarnos encerrados y tener nuestra propia familia - Dijo pensativo, pero todos le mirarón como un bicho raro.

Cuando llegarón al Sonic Boom

Austin: Donde esta el almacen _siniestro_ del que hablas?

Ally: Siganme.

Todos siguieron a Ally hasta que paro en un una pared del Sonic Boom

Ken: Wou! que siniestro, enserio la tienda es el almacén?

Ally empujo la pared y entro

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos

Dez: Wou Ally cuantos trastos!

Ally: Jejeje -Ally fue a sentarse al suelo pero se le llenó el short de polvo - Oh no!, mal dia para vestir con de blanco! - el vestuario de Ally eran unos tenis color verde ( En la serie algunas veces Austin sale con un calzado verde pues ese!), unos short blancos y un top blanco tambien.

Austin: Ay, que se le va a hacer...

Cuando todos sacarón las cajas donde habían articulos navideños después Ally sacó tres trajes de mamá noela para Rocky, Trish y ella y otros tres para Austin, Dez y Ken de Papá Noel

Austin y Ken: No me voy a poner esto

Ally: Si os lo pondreis o si no os lo pondre yo! - Dijo gritando con furia

Austin y Ken: Vale Vale!

Después de un dia entero en la tienda

Dez: Me lo he pasado bien Ally, adiós Trish, adiós Rocky - Dijo mientras le devolvía el traje a Ally y se iba

Ken: Y yo, adiós chicas - Dijo mientras le tiraba el traje a las manos de Ally y se fue detrás de Dez

Trish: Bueno Ally, Rocky, Austin hasta mañana - Dijo mientras le cojía todos los trajes a Ally y se los coloco en el mostrador

Rocky: Yo espero fuera - Y dejo su traje en el mostrador

Austin: Ally

Ally: Austin...si?

Austin la abrazó y dejo su traje en manos del mostrador pero a la hora de irese Rocky chocó con el y le dió un beso en la boca pero ambos se perdonaron y Austin se fue

Ally: Dejame cerrar la tienda

Después de cerrar la tienda Rocky y Ally fueron a la casa de Ally para por fin relajarse

* * *

Siento que el capi haya sido largo pero esque me meti demasiado y eso! bueno hasta la proxima!


	6. Música y trajes

Era ya Sabado y por la mañana se pusierón a cantar una canción en el cuarto de ensayo ( Ally canta como CeCe )

_''Fashion Is My Kryptonite''_

_Ally:_

_Here  
we go now!  
Here we go no-no-no-no-n-no-n-no-now!  
Yo, yo look at me_

Walkin' down the road, like a V.I.P.  
Just doin' my thing, with my girl Z

Yeah ya b-b-b-best, believe me

Hey B, I'm doin' my bang  
And were  
not sayin' "What?", in the heavy sing  
We got the moves, we talk the talk

And now were gonna show them we can walk the walk!

When we up in the  
club  
It's easy to see  
That we got style in our veins  
'Cause  
fashion's what we breathe

When we up on the runway  
We doing it  
right, right  
R-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-right!

Fashion is my kryptonite!

Fashion is my kryptonite!  
Fashion is my kryptonite!  
Fashion is my  
kryptonite!  
Fashion is my kryptonite...  
Rocky:  
Yo, yo we got them moves

Walkin' down the streets, in our dancin' shoes  
High-top's fun, and I'm  
ready to roll  
My super style's out of control

Hold up, I got  
somethin' to say  
My fashion says this ain't okay  
Walkin' your way sayin'  
better look twice  
Were double dot, suger and spice  
Ally:  
When we walkin'  
like this  
Everybody knows  
That we got fashion in our blood  
From our  
head to our toes

Nobody will argue  
We lookin' so right, right

R-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-right

Fashion is my kryptonite!  
Fashion is my  
kryptonite!  
Fashion is my kryptonite!  
Fashion is my kryptonite!

Fashion is my kryptonite!  
Rocky:  
Walk, walk, work it right  
Fashion is  
my kryptonite  
(Here we go now!)

Walk, walk, work it right

Fashion is my kryptonite  
(Here we go now!)

Walk, walk, work it  
right

_Ally:  
Fashion is my kryptonite  
(Here we go, here we go, here we go, here  
we go  
Here we go, here we go, here we go now!)  
Walk, walk, work it right_

Fashion is my...

Fashion is my kryptonite!  
Fashion is my  
kryptonite!  
Fashion is my kryptonite!  
Fashion is my kryptonite!

Fashion is my kryptonite!  
Rocky:  
Walk, walk, work it right  
Fashion is  
my kryptonite

_Ally:  
(Fashion is my kryptonite)  
Rocky:  
Walk, walk, work it right_

Fashion is my kryptonite

_Ally:  
(Fashion is my kryptonite)  
Rocky:  
Walk, walk,  
work it right  
Fashion is my kryptonite _

_Ally:  
(Fashion is my kryptonite)_

Rocky:  
Walk, walk, work it right  
Fashion is my kryptonite

_Las dos:  
Fashion is my  
kryptonite_

Rocky: Nos ha salido genial!

Ally: Hay un problema

Rocky: Aquella chica solo fue expulsada por esa boberia empezó tu miedo escenico que yo vea no te expulsarón a ti..

Ally: Tienes razón

Rocky: Bueno vallamos a comprar vestidos para la despedeida en ''La premiere'' ( osea un sitio donde se reciben premio a los mejores cantantes )

Rocky compró un vestido negro con solo una manga, la parte de abajo del vestido era rizado o algo asi hacia abajo más bien era toda arugada hacia abajo tacones altos en negro y unos guantes de una tela negra donde se veia perfectamente las manos.

Ally compro un vestido blanco que era con escote, con cinturon de pedreria tacones altos en color blanco y un anillo de diamantes cuando volvieron empezarón a practicar y pensaron que aquel dia a lo mejor llegaria a ser unico...

* * *

Siento no haber escrito mucho de dialogo pero esque pense en escribir una canción y eso hubieron fallos pero espero que os haya gustado grache


	7. Oh Oh

_**Hola, estoy depre por?...hay un chico que me gusta y pase por su clase y vi a una chica pegada junto a él...y si se gustan y si son novios... por eso hoy mi capitulo ve a ser furioso y lleno de malos sentimientos =- ( lo siento mis lectores...**_

* * *

Ally se encontró en el Sonic Boom...hasta que llegó Austin

Austin iba hacia ella cuando tropezo y rompio una de sus guitarras y esa era muy apreciada

Ally: AUSTIN! HAS ROTO LA GUITARRA DE JAMES ( De Big Time Rush )

Austin: ESE ES UN ESTUPIDO Y PARA QUE TIENES UNA GUITARRA DE ÉL?

Ally: TE ODIO!

Austin: VETE A LA MIERDA

Ally se quedo perpleja de pronto su su furia se desato

Ally: GILIPOLLAS, ERES UN IMBECIL TE ODIO...SAL DE MIIIIIIIII TIENDA!

Austin: NO ME VOY PORQUE TU NO ME MANDAS ESTUPIDA

Ally: SABES PORQUE NO TE DAS EL PIRO?

Austin: DATELO TU!

Ally: NO PORQUE SOY UNA CHICA

Ken: Que corte Austin vas a dejar permitirte todos sus insultos

Austin le dio una cachetada a Ally ella solo reacciono y encontro una piedra y se la tiro a la cabeza. Austin cayó al suelo y empezó a salirle mucha cantidad de sangre hasta que dejo el suelo bañado, Ken fue a tocarle y estaba frio

Ken: Ally

Ally: Ken?

Ken: Has matado a Austin...

* * *

_**Lo que dije...fue muy fuerte pero corto**_


End file.
